


Always Feed Alligators

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King smiled after he tried to rest.





	Always Feed Alligators

I never created Batman TAS.

 

The Sewer King smiled after he tried to rest. A sudden frown appeared as soon as one alligator tugged at his sleeve.   
He opened his eyes for a second. ''I'll feed you later,'' the Sewer King said. A dream consisted of alligators eating his lunch.   
He eventually fed pet alligators. 

 

THE END


End file.
